


Honey Badgers are (NOT) Pets

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Community: farcry4_kinkmeme, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Translation Coming Soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay shows up in Banapur with a little follower in tow.  Sabal is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Badgers are (NOT) Pets

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up filling my own prompt on the [Far Cry 4 Kink Meme](http://farcry4-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/).  Couldn’t help myself.  I’m so in love with the honey badgers, it’s ridiculous.  I can’t be the only one that when those things grab onto you goes “You little bastard!” and then as soon as you grab them by the scruff and they’re clawing at the air goes “Oh but you’re so CUTE!”  Haha, well, maybe I am.  In any case, this is just a piece of crazy fluff for your enjoyment.

Sabal walked down the stairs of Banapur to meet the man coming up the path.  With a bag slung over his shoulder, along with a bow, Ajay gave him a warm smile, holding up his free hand in greeting.  “Ajay, you’ve returned.”  He paused, brows furrowing as he spotted something ambling behind Ajay.  “What is _that_?”

Of course he was well aware what it was. A little black and white creature was trailing Ajay like it was a puppy- a honey badger.  “Oh.”  Ajay looked a bit sheepish as he turned his head to watch as the creature reached his feet.  “He kindda started following me.”

“What?”  Sabal looked from the badger back up to Ajay.

“I was hunting,” Ajay explained.  It dawned on him and he diverted, “Oh, yeah, here are the skins.”  What he held over his shoulder turned out to be a roll of pelts that he held out to Sabal in offer.  “I did like you said.”  They were field dressed just as Sabal had shown him and the Golden Path leader felt a surge of pride go through him.

Ajay was quickly becoming an asset to his people.  He turned out to be a natural at hunting, using the bow he was given to find food for anyone in need of it.  He also had gotten good at harvesting the skins- a trickier proposition than simply butchering the meat.  In answer of his unasked question, Ajay jerked a thumb to the pack he wore.  “I’ve got a pretty good haul too.  I was thinking we could make that jerky again?”

Sabal offered him a smile, setting the bundle of furs on the ground.  Ajay quite enjoyed the dried meat they prepared and carried it everywhere with him when going out on the assignments or small tasks Sabal sent him on.  “Of course.”  The honey badger made a chuffing sound, drawing his attention and setting Sabal’s face in a scowl.  “That doesn’t explain _that_.”

“Right.”  Ajay appeared embarrassed once more.  “I was processing out a boar when this little guy came up.  I, uh, kindda threw him a little of the meat so he would just go away but he just stuck around.  And then he started to _follow_ me so…”  He shrugged.  “I put him in my jacket for the ATV ride here and he’s still on me.”

“Well you can’t keep it,” Sabal answered rather swiftly.  “It’s dangerous.  You should have shot it or just left it out there.”

Ajay actually pouted at that.  “But he’s so cute.”

Sabal didn’t have a chance to reply as the creature started to make the distinct chittering noise their kind made when angered.  It started to come towards Sabal who drew his sidearm instinctively.  He didn’t fire however as Ajay was grabbing the badger easily by the scruff of it’s neck and picking it up.

“Hey!” he scolded the thing.  “Behave yourself!”  The honey badger wasn’t having any of it, pawing at the air with deadly claws and snarling.  Ajay lowered his brows and ordered, “Stop it.  That’s enough out of you.”  To Sabal’s surprise the creature seemed to obey, allowing Ajay to pull him to his chest and slip an arm under it's belly to cradle him while his free hand patted it's head.

“How did you…?”  Sabal shook his head, stunned admiration turning into stern concern.  “It doesn’t matter.  Go take it somewhere away from the village and leave it there.”

Ajay looked up at him then, an actual pout on his face.  “But…  Look at him.”  He jostled the little bundle in his arm as though it were a baby.  “He’ll be alright.  Promise.  I’ll teach him.”

Sabal sighed, already regretting what he was going to say.  “Alright.  You can keep it I guess.”  Ajay made an excited noise, holding the badger closer.  Sabal was quick to add, tone firm, “If it attacks _anyone_ , I _will_ put it down.”  Ajay nodded, though his mood only sobered for a few moments before smiling down at the honey badger.

“He needs a name. A Kyrati name. Oh, but I dunno that he’s really a boy.  How do you tell?”  Ajay took hold of the badger under his forearms and held it up so he could look at his belly.  Apparently finding what he was looking for, Ajay nodded and said, “Yup… boy.”

“With his size it is no surprise,” Sabal commented, however Ajay was too busy talking to himself- and the honey badger- trying different names on for size.

“Yalung?” Ajay ended up suggesting.

Sabal might agree that the creature was a demon- which he assumed was what Ajay was going for- but all the same he answered, “Perhaps not a good idea to incur Yalung’s ire by doing that.”

“Hmm, good point.”  Ajay shrugged then, the honey badger seemingly relaxed in his arms.  “We’ll figure something out.”  Sabal intended to say that he wanted no part of it but seeing how happy Ajay seemed stopped him.  He looked up at Sabal with a bright grin on his face.  “Thank you.”

He stepped into Sabal’s personal space, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.  “Really,” Ajay insisted, “thank you.”

Sabal smiled softly despite the situation, his eyes sliding shut with the intimate contact.  “You’re welcome my love.”

Ajay slotted their mouths together again, kissing him long and deep.  Sabal was just getting into it when a sharp pain traveled through his forearm and he winced, jerking away.  As they both looked down it was to find the honey badger latched onto Sabal with his teeth.

Sabal took a deep breath in an attempt not to blow up, letting it out slowly through his nose as he looked at Ajay with burning eyes.  The man tried to offer up a sheepish grin in apology.  “Umm, I’m sure he’ll get better behaved?”

In answer, Sabal flicked the damned creature in it’s nose so it would let go of him.  The badger snorted as it let go, shaking it's head.  He raised a skeptical brow at Ajay who ducked his head and looked away.  “Come on,” Sabal spoke in resignation.  “Lets start on that meat.”  He swung the bundle of furs over his shoulder as he added, “And get my arm bandaged.”

“Right.”  Ajay looked at the wound with a frown as they headed towards the house he now shared with Sabal.  “Sorry.”

His uninjured arm slipped around Ajay’s waist, pulling him in flush.  “The things I do for you,” Sabal murmured in faux indignation.  When Ajay looked over however he could see the quirk of Sabal’s lips he was unable to hide.  He paused and looked over at Ajay, sunlight making his eyes glow their golden hue.  “I love you Ajay Ghale.”

Ajay grinned.  “Love you too.”  He leaned in to give Sabal a kiss, jerking away when the badger started to chatter in protest.

Sabal huffed, “That thing is sleeping in it's own corner.”  Ajay only smiled, snuggling back into Sabal’s side as they continued on their way, careful to keep his new honey badger facing away from his lover.

The next few days were bound to be interesting.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> I tried looking up how to tell the difference in genders with honey badgers but didn’t turn up anything.  So I have no idea if they have visible genitalia but I just went with that.  Unless someone can tell me otherwise, it shall stay that way.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
